


La mélodie du bonheur

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [21]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adventure, Episode: s06e07 Once More With Feeling, Gen, Humor, Singing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendant que tout le monde chante à Sunnydale... le Trio aussi. Cela ne leur fait pas plaisir. Réussiront-ils à contrer le sort avant de se chanter des choses trop déplaisantes ou ridicules ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mélodie du bonheur

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Whedon. Les chansons sont des détournements de chansons populaires françaises.

"Je m'amuse chez moi  
car le démon n'y est pas  
si le démon y était  
il nous ferait chanter  
mais comme il n'y est pas  
on ne chantera pas."

Andrew s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de chanter, avec force mouvements des mains, comme pour faire marcher des petites marionnettes, sans compter quelques pas de danse classique.

Puis il y réfléchit une seconde fois.

A la troisième fois, il se précipita dans la pièce attenante, où Warren et Jonathan étaient en train de discuter tenues de super-méchants - Andrew avait été exclu d'office de la conversation parce qu'ils avaient décidé d'avance que ses goûts étaient détestables, ce qui était injuste.

"Je crois qu'il y a un démon en ville !"

"Pourquoi donc ?" demanda Jonathan.

"Parce que je viens juste de chanter une chanson comme quoi il n'y en avait pas !"

Warren proclama : "Andrew, on t'a peut-être déjà dit que tu étais un imbécile, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour croire que quelque chose est vrai à partir du moment où tu viens de dire le contraire..."

"Mais non, ce n'est pas ça ! J'ai chanté une chanson !"

"Mais tu le fais toujours !" s'exclama Jonathan, pendant que Warren, suivant approximativement la même idée, soupirait : "Depuis quand le fait que tu chantes des chansons idiotes est-il une preuve de quoi que ce soit ?"

"Mais ce n'était pas un générique de série télé ou de dessin animé !" s'exclama Andrew.

Warren et Jonathan échangèrent un regard.

"C'est vrai que c'est peut-être un argument."

"Ou peut-être pas. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire exactement qu'il y a des démons ?"

"He bien, j'ai lu dans un livre de démonologie une incantation pour faire venir un démon qui fait danser et chanter tout le monde..."

"C'est vrai que c'est démoniaque. Transformer l'univers en comédie musicale..."

"Et ce n'est pas tout ! les gens finissent pas brûler et..."

"MAIS" reprit Warren qui avait été assez impoliment interrompu, "il me semble qu'on peut trouver D'AUTRES explications."

Andrew baissa piteusement la tête, avant de la relever brusquement et d'entonner.

"Il était un gros démon !"

"Pirouette, cacahuète" chantèrent alors en choeur Warren et Jonathan, se levant d'un bond.

"Il était un gros démon  
Qui nous faisait danser en rond

Tous les gens qui vont danser..."

"Pirouette, cacahuète" reprirent à nouveau en choeur Jonathan et Warren, mettant leurs mains en coupe pour qu'Andrew puisse y sauter, déclamant son rôle encore plus fort.

"Tous les gens qui vont danser  
Y finiront carbonisés  
Après quelques heures de ballet."

"Si j'étais carbonisé" commença à chanter Jonathan.

"Pirouette, cacahuète !" s'exclamèrent les deux autres ; et ce fut au tour de Jonathan de trôner fièrement au sommet d'une pyramide humaine d'une complexité toute relative.

"Mes habits seraient brûlés  
Ma mère me disputerait.  
Encore mort et enterré."

"Pour régner sur l'univers"

"Pirouette, cacahuète !"

"Le look tout défiguré  
Est complètement démodé."

Warren s'interrompit alors, se rendit compte qu'il avait encore les pieds sur les mains de ses deux collègues.

"Oh." fit remarquer judicieusement Jonathan, d'une façon qui résumait bien le sentiment général.

"Je te le le  
L'avais lais lais  
Bien dit li li... Aïe !"

Jonathan regarda Andrew à qui Warren venait d'asséner un coup sur la tête. "Ca se voit quand tu fais semblant." murmura-t-il d'un ton désolé. "Parce que tu ne sais plus tenir tes notes, et... aïe !"

"Ca vous dirait de revenir aux questions importantes ?" demanda Warren, dont le visage et la brutalité marquaient une contrariété certaine. "Du genre, comment on fait pour ne pas brûler ? Il y a un moyen de le renvoyer ?"

"Euh... normalement non."

"On ne pourrait pas attendre que Buffy le fasse ? Elle latte toujours les démons !"

"S'il faut laisser notre vie entre les mains d'une blonde, que ce soit au moins le plan B !"

"On pourrait peut-être..." tout le monde se tourna vers Andrew - mais pas franchement avec l'air plein d'espoir qui aurait été le bienvenu s'il avait été le héros de l'histoire. Il s'interrompit, intimidé.

"Faire quoi ?" demanda Warren avec une admirable suite dans les idées.

"Euh, les indications du bouquin n'étaient pas claires et en fait je ne suis pas sûr de bien m'en rappeler, mais peut-être bien que c'était un ensorcellement de zone et non pas un ensorcellement lancé sur tous les occupants d'une zone..."

Leur esprit habitué aux jeux de rôles transforma sans plus attendre la dernière phrase en langage humain.

"On se tire de Sunnydale ?"

"Ouais."

* * *

"Tu n'aurais pas dû emporter tant de choses !" grogna Warren en regardant les multiples sacs sous lesquels Andrew était enseveli.  
"Mais je ne peux pas laisser mes figurines et mes comics !"

"Ecoute, c'est seulement temporaire ! Quand on reviendra, il n'y aura que les gens qui auront brûlé, tes figurines ne se seront pas mises à danser la valse !"

"Mais si quelqu'un chez moi se casse la gueule dessus ? Et puis toi, c'est pas un numéro de Playboy qui dépasse de la poche arrière de ton sac à dos ?"

"C'est pas pareil ! C'est pas pour les préserver, c'est parce qu'on va chez les ploucs, et vu que tu ne te rappelles plus combien de temps c'est censé durer, il faut bien qu'on s'occupe !"

"Mais moi, je peux très bien m'occuper avec mes figurines ! Je peux les regarder pendant des heures ! Et puis ton sac à dos a l'air lourd aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?"

"Ca te regarde ?"

"Je veux savoiiiir ! S'il te plaiiiit !"

Warren eut un grand sourire et se mit à chanter :

"J'ai un extincteur dans mon sac à dos J'ai un extincteur, tu n'en auras pas. Au cas où on commence à brûler Je m'en sers et je vous laiss' tomber J'ai un extincteur, si ça tourne mal J'ai un extincteur, tu n'en auras pas."

Andrew le regarda d'un air blessé.

"Quoi ?" demanda Warren. Puis, d'une voix plus insistante "QUOI ?"

"Tu nous laisserais tomber !" s'exclama Andrew.

"Ah." Warren semble gêné un instant, avant de reprendre avec conviction "Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est... une chanson ! C'est juste pour la rime !"

"Je ne crois pas que le sort marche avec des choses juste pour la rime." annonça Andrew. Il avait l'air extrêmement déçu, et même sérieusement attristé, ce qui n'était pas son style du tout.

"Hey, Andrew ! On est potes, et..."

"Ah vous dirai-je maman Ce qui cause mon tourment."

Warren soupira. On était reparti pour une chanson, tout ça parce que lui n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Quel était ce sort immonde ? Comme si le fait de danser comme un perso de Disney et de brûler comme un perso des Insectes de Feu ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus dire la vérité ! Comme un perso de "La mélodie du bonheur" et autres infamies !

"Je viens d'entendre Warren parler de nous avec haine Il nous laissera en plan Peut-il être aussi méchant ?"

Warren lui aurait bien expliqué que non, qu'il leur en garderait un peu, et qu'il ne fallait pas prendre les choses si mal... sauf qu'il craignait, s'il ouvrait la bouche, de se mettre à chanter, ce qui aurait été inutilement révélateur et lui aurait de plus amené un surcroit de ridicule dont il pouvait très bien se passer.

"Mon coeur dit à chaque instant Peut-il être aussi méchant ? Pourtant je me laisse prendre A des sentiments bien tendres Pour un baiser, en tout cas Je tomberais dans ses bras."

" _Quoi_ ?" demanda Warren avec des yeux qui avaient doublé de surface, ce qui soit dit en passant correspondait à une augmentation de rayon de racine de deux, mais il était hors de question qu'il se mette à chanter sur ça...

Andrew ouvrit de grands yeux et commença à balbutier, très vite "c'est-juste-une-chanson-pas-la-peine-d'en-faire-tout-un-plat..."

"C'est pour la rime, c'est ça ?" Les mots les plus embarrassants ne rimaient pas forcément avec quoi que ce soit, mais ils semblaient tous les deux disposés à l'oublier, ce qui était le plus important.

"Voilà !"

D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent qu'il était peut-être mieux de penser à tout à fait autre chose. Mais Andrew n'eut pas besoin de passer aux spéculations sur ce qui allait se passer dans Star Trek Next Gen. Jonathan leur fournit une diversion plus appropriée, en arrivant tout essoufflé, portant un sac à dos aussi haut que lui, ce qui n'était pas très difficile.

"On a failli attendre !" s'exclama Warren avant de se diriger vers le van.

* * *

Warren tentait de les concevoir comme un appareil de mesure. Un indicateur du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de la zone dangereuse.

"Andrew les p'tits démons qui brûlent des villes ont-ils des pianos ?"

"Mais oui mon gros beta s'ils n'en avaient pas ils ne danseraient pas."

Après tout, cela pouvait être utile. Leur vie était en jeu. Et à tout instant, il pouvait éprouver le besoin de danser la polka au volant.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la raison principale pour laquelle il voulait que tout cela soit fini le plus vite possible.

Bien sûr, on pouvait parfois, sous l'effet de ce sort, découvrir certaines choses... intéressantes. Mais les chansons qu'il entendaient en ce moment étaient, sur certains points, pires que la mort ; et il savait d'expérience que cela pouvait devenir plus traumatisant encore.


End file.
